


message me back?

by phillipAsoo



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Hugs, Louie Duck Needs a Hug, Parent Donald Duck, Spoilers, louie desperately misses his uncle, my new favorite relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:47:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24168322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phillipAsoo/pseuds/phillipAsoo
Summary: louie misses his uncle donald. a lot.
Relationships: Donald Duck & Louie Duck
Comments: 57
Kudos: 503
Collections: Fav Recs





	message me back?

**Author's Note:**

> i'm so sorry if this is a mess i have no idea what i'm doing ever

_May 13_

[10:22 AM] hey, uncle donald. hope you made it to the cruise all right. kinda miss you already haha

[10:22 AM] anyway just message me when you have a signal :)

[5:20 PM] sooo im guessing there’s no signal on the ship

[5:20 PM] or youre just ignoring me, which is totally valid since it is your vacation

[5:21 PM] anyway im still gonna spam you with updates on everything thats happening so you dont feel too out of the loop,, enjoy relaxing!

_May 14_

[3:06 AM] hey, so. mom’s back

[3:07 AM] i honestly have no idea how to feel… i mean, its great, obviously

[3:07 AM] but i get this feeling she doesnt like me as much as hue and dew. i dont know. maybe its just me?

[3:08 AM] i cant sleep. i think maybe i just miss you

[3:08 AM] glad ur having a nice time, though. just… text me when you see these, ok?

[3:10 AM] goodnight <3

_May 15_

[5:55 PM] oh my god, so moms awesome

[5:55 PM] how did you get a sister like her while im stuck with nerd and living meme??

[5:55 PM] (kidding, obviously)

[8:49 PM] ok, like i said, shes awesome

[8:49 PM] but i dont think she knows how to be a parent?? is it weird i want you to come back and stop us from eating sugar before bed?

[8:50 PM] gotta go check on dewey now. hes been vomiting up pop rocks since last night

[8:51 PM] sleep well. or have a good afternoon? whatever time it is wherever on the ocean you are

[8:51 PM] night :)

_May 17_

[7:13 PM] dewey blew up a movie set today. youd think it was pretty funny.

[7:14 PM] or youd go ballistic. either way, wish youd been there when he told us what happened

[7:17 PM] also, lp’s in love with a man who thinks hes darkwing duck

_May 19_

[11:37 PM] UNCLE DONALD

[11:37 PM] remember scrooges ex goldie??

[11:37 PM] and that child zombie doofus drake???

[11:38 PM] basically i hate to break it to you but in two to three years im going to need extensive therapy

[11:38 PM] i was a human pinata

[11:40 PM] im too tired to explain now but i’ll message you tomorrow. hope youre having fun. miss you

_May 21_

[8:54 AM] morning!

[8:54 AM] we had a sleepover last night with lena and webby’s friend violet,,

[8:54 AM] i thought being a triplet would have prepared me for what goes on inside my brothers minds but. i was wrong apparently

[8:54 AM] long story short lena got us stuck in a collective dream state or something?? and i will never look at huey the same way again

[9:00 AM] having breakfast now. uncle scrooge is trying to tell us some oldsy timesy story from the stone ages,, pls send help

[9:07 AM] really missing breakfast on the houseboat right now

[11:41 PM] we watched finding nemo earlier tonight. remember how you and i would watch it together like every night?

[11:43 PM] i forgot how sad the movie gets. dewey almost cried haha

[11:52 PM] (i guess i almost cried too… but for a different reason. WHATEVER)

[11:53 PM] i really hope youre getting the rest you need!! night!!

_May 22_

[6:14 PM] got covered in spiders today. also popcorn. could kinda use an uncle donald hug right now

[6:33 PM] tempted to call you just to see if youd pick up…… and you know how i hate phone calls

[6:33 PM] i just really miss you. how long till youre home again??

_May 23_

[12:00 PM] remember how i used to call you dad all the time?

[12:00 PM] i remember huey and dewey called you uncle right away. i called you dad till like age six haha

[12:00 PM] anyway, DAD… come home soon. i miss you. so much.

_May 26_

[12:30 AM] SO MUCH HAS HAPPENED 

[1:20 AM] mom hates me. mom hates me and i dont know how to be better for her

[1:21 AM] what do i do? am i just not good enough for her or something?

[1:21 AM] im good enough for YOU

[1:23 AM] …right?

[1:30 AM] i wish i could see you right now so bad

[1:30 AM] i really, really miss you, uncle donald.

_May 27_

[11:10 PM] how long is left till you get back again?

[11:41 PM] uncle donald?

_May 28_

[4:36 AM] i need you. please come home.

[4:59 AM] i love you

Donald and the boys reunited on the island shortly after. Louie spent every minute since as physically close to Donald as possible. He ignored his brothers’ teasing when they noticed him holding their uncle’s hand (until they stopped, realizing there was a little more to it than they thought). In the days following, Louie and the other kids caught Donald up on everything that had happened, and in turn listened to his stories about the moon with great interest.

Neither Donald nor his nephew mentioned the texts, but on the morning Donald had a chance to read through them all, he messaged Louie back:

**Uncle Donald** : [9:20 AM] I missed you too, Lou.

 **Uncle Donald** : [9:20 AM] I love you more than anything.

Louie was playing on his phone in the room next door. Donald saw him read the text, grip the phone tighter, hold it to his chest, blink rapidly. He saw the small smile appear on his face. He saw Louie look up through the doorway at Donald, smiling softly, and he saw Louie get up and run to Donald for a fierce hug. 

“Don’t leave again,” Louie whispered into Donald’s shirt.

“I won’t. I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading! comments always make my day :•) and im currently taking ducktales fic requests! if you have any cute duck kids prompts dont hesitate to say <3
> 
> (come chat to me on tumblr! - ducks blog [louyd] - main blog [charliespring])


End file.
